deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs. Shantae
Kratos vs. Shantae is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features the returning Kratos from God of War series, and Shantae from the Indie game series of the same name. Description Original vs. Indie. Clash between two leading half-breeds with inhuman abilities, weapons, and magic at their disposal. Interlude Boomstick: When it comes to human half-breeds, they somehow turn out to be stronger, or more dangerous than their non-human parent. Plus... they can get their hands on some of the coolest weapons in fictional history. Wiz: And when it comes to half-breeds, these two are arguably two of the deadliest. Boomstick: Kratos, the God of Sparta. Wiz: And Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Kratos Boomstick: What a minute, are we really going to do another Death Battle involving the Ghost of Sparta? Wiz: Apparently so. Boomstick: Very well. Well as you all probably know by now, Kratos is a Demigod, who's the son of the King of Olympus himself Zeus, and the mortal woman Calypso. And from the moment he was born, Kratos was destined to be both a great warrior, and the bringer of the destruction of Olympus. Wiz: And we can all thank the destruction of Olympus thanks to Zeus himself. Boomstick: Yeah, sometime after Kratos and his younger brother Deimos was born, Zeus received a warning by an oracle, in which she foretold him that Olympus would one day fall by the hands of someone known as the Marked Warrior. Wiz: And after seeing that his son Deimos has an unusual birthmark all over his body, Zeus assumed that the Mark Warriors was Deimos. Little that he knew was the Marked Warrior he was suppose to be concerned about was standing right next to Deimos. Boomstick: And after witnessing his brother getting kidnapped, with having little to no power to do anything, Kratos decided to don a tattoo on his body that greatly resembled his brother's birthmark. And as he grew older, Kratos eventually became the very thing he's always dreamed of becoming; A Spartan General. Wiz: Unfortunately though his reign as a Spartan was almost short-lived when he came across an army of Barbarians. The two armies fought, but the Spartan Army was easily outmatched. And just as the leader was about to kill the young general, Kratos decided to pledge an alligence towards the God of War himself Ares, that if Ares helped him destroy his enemies, Kratos would be his humble servant towards the bitter end. Kratos: ARES! Destroy my enemies, and my life, is yours! Boomstick: With that, Ares accepted Kratos' offer, and helped him slay the Barbarian Army.... and he even gave Kratos a pair of badass blades. But because the world just loves to shit all over Kratos' life, Ares decided to make Kratos the ultimate warrior. And he did that... by having Kratos kill his wife and daughter. Wiz: But it's not like he had a choice. Ares tricked Kratos into killing everyone in a village that didn't worship the God of War. What little Kratos knew was that his wife and daughter were in that village. And after accidently murdering his family in a blind fury, the oracle of the village placed a curse on Kratos, that he should forever wear the white ashes of his deceased family on his skin until the end of time. Boomstick: And as a result, the whole world, or is it just all of Greece, would forever know him as; the Ghost of Sparta. And more importantly, he made a vow to himself that he would one day avenge his family, and above all, kill the God of War. Wiz: Being a Demigod, Kratos possesses superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and above all, determination. He's strong enough to overpower his half-brother Hercules, and his reflexes are fast enough to both dodge Hermes, and even managed to grab him. Boomstick: But he didn't just use his strength and reflexes to get where he is. He also has a ton of weaponry, and several forms of magic at his disposal, with his most iconic weapon being his dual blades. Wiz: Now originally, Kratos once carried the Blades of Chaos, which were bestowed towards him by Ares himself. But which Kratos was battle his former master, as well as his half-brother, Ares stripped him of his blades. Boomstick: That is until Athena decided to bestow the another form of the Blades of Chaos.... and the she bestowed another pair a few years after that. These are the Blades of Exile. Two powerful blades with a hook at the end, are connected with a chain, which grants Kratos a long reach, and is able to both latch onto ledges, and his soon-to-be-dead victims. Wiz: And during his travels, Kratos has acquire... as well as lost various forms of other weapons. Some of which includes the Claws of Hades, which allows Kratos to both rip the souls out of anyone who gets hooked on, as well as allow him summon certain souls of monsters to assist him in battle. Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are a pair of giant gauntlets in the form of a lion, which allows him two break Onyx... or fuck up a poor bastard's face! There's also the Nemesis Whip, is a pair of chains, with each of them carrying three claw-like daggers on each end. Which can be used to electrocute virtually anyone who stands in his way. Wiz: The Bow of Apollo allows Kratos to fire flamed arrows. The Boots of Hermes allows Kratos to run super fast, and even allow him to run up walls, or even run along the side of the walls. And there's the Head of Helios, which allows him to illuminate dark corridors, find hidden doorways, and treasures, and even temporarily blind anyone around him, provided if he generate a large flash. Boomstick: There's also Icarus' Wing which allows Kratos to hover in the air for a short period of time, and even allow Kratos to fly upwards if he's above an updraft. The Golden Fleece can protect Kratos from physical, and ranged attack... and it can even redirect it right back at the opponent. And lastly, there's my personal favorite in Kratos' arsenal, The Blade of Olympus!" Kratos performs the Rage of Sparta. Wiz: The Blade of Olympus is a powerful blade forged by the Zeus himself. Forged from the Heavens and the Earth, this mighty blade has the capacity to wipe out an entire army of Titans.... provided if it's being wielded by a God. Boomstick: But even if it's wielded by a Demigod like Kratos here, it's still pretty damn powerful. It can effortlessly wipe out almost any dumbass mook who stands in Kratos' way, with just a swipe or two, and it's even capable of slaying a God should they get in his way. Wiz: But all these weapons at Kratos' disposal aren't the only means of how he disposes his enemies. He's also got more weapons that we failed to mention, and a whole lot of magic at his disposal. Some that were given to him by the gods, and some that he took after killing someone. Boomstick: He can generate a surge of electricity, and even toss lightning bolts at enemies from a distance, summon legions of Spartans to both shield him, and rain arrows around him, and even summon dark voids that suck enemies in. Wiz: But the two things that Kratos has that makes him partially a monster among men are his rage, and, believe it or not, Hope. Boomstick: Say what!? Okay, I'll buy that Kratos is fueled by his anger, after all, he's almost always screaming and yelling with rage, but how is he powered by Hope? Wiz: Well, remember when Kratos opened Pandora's Box for the first time? Boomstick: That's the name of the Box that supposedly contains all the evils in the world, right? Wiz: Well yeah. Now originally, when Kratos opened the box, he, along with the other Gods believed that Kratos absorbed all the evils, so that he could have to strength to slay Ares. However, what really happened was that the evils flew out of the Box, and infected the God of Olympus, which resulted in them becoming corrupted and infected by a certain evil. And while all that's going on, Kratos, unknowingly absorbed the power of Hope, which granted him an untapped power, which gave him the strength to slay the Gods. Boomstick: O-kay then. Well, outside of the fact that Kratos is empowered by Hope of all things, he's still one of the most dangerous fighters. He singlehandedly killed a multitude of mythical monsters, other demigods, Titans, and Gods. He's also survived death on at least three separate occasions, strong enough to overpower titans of all people, temporarily became the new God of War, and, two of my personal favorite feats; banging eight prostitutes at the same time, AND having sex with the Goddess of Love herself Aphrodite! Wiz: With that said though, Kratos has some of the worst luck when it comes to, well, really anything. While he did became the new God of War, he eventually lost his Godly powers, and was reverted back into a demigod. He also has some of the worst luck trying to keep his family alive, as he was responsible for the death of his wife, daughter, and mother, as well as his godly relatives. And while he did eventually rescue his younger brother Deimos from the hands of Thanatos, roughly 10 minutes after that, Kratos witnessed his brother get killed by the God of Death himself. Boomstick: And thanks to that temper of his, Kratos also has a bad tendency to attack first and think about to consequences last... or in some cases, never. As such, Kratos was responsible for keeping forth the end of the world, after killing the Gods of Olympus. But that just goes without saying, if you see the Ghost of Sparta in a bad mood, STAY FAR AWAY! Kratos: Zeus! Your son as return. I BRING THE DESTRUCTION OFF OLYMPUS! Shantae Wiz: Long ago, genies were a common race of beings. Known for their power and kindness. Boomstick: But unlike most genies who are know to grant wishes, these genies were guardians, protecting the world from great evils. Wiz: That is until one day, a great evil simply known as the Pirate Master showed up, and did battled with the Genies. And while the genies were able to defeat him and seal the Pirate Master away for the time being, almost all of them were killed off in the process. Boomstick: Luckily though, one of them was able to survive, and was able to fall in love with a nameless mortal man, make love, and eventually give birth to a half-genie hero known as Shantae. Shantae: Ret 2 go! Boomstick: And boy, does she look hot! Wiz: Boomstick, you are aware that she's not even an 18 years old, right? Boomstick: Uhhh...... Say, why don't you talk about, while I try my best not to be charged with possible pedophilia? Wiz: You do that Boomstick. Anyway, not much is fully known about Shantae's past other than being the daughter of a genie and a human. What is known however is that she lives in a lighthouse just outside of Scuttle Town, her father's declared dead, her mother is.... most likely dead, and she's being raised by her uncle Mimic. During her time however, she was charged with being the guardian of Scuttle Town from various threats. Which includes a scantly clad pirate, and self-proclaim Queen of the Seven Seas named Risky Boots. Boomstick: Wait, you said that Shantae was charged with being the guardian of Scuttle Town? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: And she's just under 18, right? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Man, talk about child labors. Wiz: Uh-Huh. Anyway, during one of her days as Scuttle Town's guardian, Shantae came across the aforementioned Risky Boots. And with Risky managing to steal a Steam Engine that Mimic has been working on, Shantae decided to make it her duty to find Risky, collect the Elemental Stones needed to power up the Steam Engine, and retrieve the Steam Engine, before Risky could have the chance to power it up. Boomstick: What little did Shantae know was that this would start a long rivalry between her and the Pirate Queen. As well, as encountering a bunch of other colorful characters, like a squid who can break the 4th wall, a cyclops baron who specializes in Ammo and weaponry, and a grim reaper wannabe who happens to be a baron of some kind. Wiz: But, being a Half-Genie Hero, Shantae is more than capable of defending herself, and taking powerful foes. And her main weapon that she uses to take on these threat is, oddly enough, her hair. Boomstick: Are we talking like Bayonetta levels of hair usage? Wiz: Sadly, no. But while she can't turn her hair into clothing, or use it to summon demons from hell, Shantae can use her hair as a makeshift whip. And with the amount of times she whips her hair, I'm sorta surprised that her neck doesn't snap. Boomstick: While it may sound stupid at first, her hair-whipping skills is second to none, as it can take out weaker foes with only a few hits, reducing them into nothing but bones or dust, and can both PUSH AND BREAK STONE BLOCKS WITH EASE!!! Wiz: But Shantae's hair isn't the only weapon at her disposal. In fact, she has a large number of magic at her disposal. With her trademark being her ability to shapeshift. Boomstick: Granted her shapeshifting abilities is limited, as she can only transform into specific creatures like a monkey, an elephant, a harpy, and a mermaid, just to name a few. But while in any of these forms, Shantae acquires a different ability per animal. For example, the Elephant can effortlessly break stone, deliver small shockwave... and she can even jump. And in case you're wondering, yes! An elephant in the real world can't jump. Wiz: The Harpy allows Shantae to fly indefinitely, and even fire feather darts are her enemies. The Monkey can climb up wall, and do this dash attack while she's on a wall. And the Mermaid that has absolute crap mobility while on land. Boomstick: But when she's in the water, Shantae can become a one-man, or in this case, a one-woman army and fire bubbles at the her enemies. While being twice as mobile as ever. Wiz: There's also a spider form where Shantae can climb up spider webs, and up on ceilings. A mouse form where Shantae can enter into small crevices, and she can ever turn into a Tinkerbat. Boomstick: A Tinker-what!? Wiz: Tinkerbat. It's one of those black creatures in pirate gear, that Risky has at her disposal. And while she's in this form, Shantae is capable of destroying stone by pulling out a log, climbing up walls, and climbing up spider webs. So, think of is as a combination of the Elephant, the Monkey, and the Spider forms all at once. However, unlike most shapeshifters, who can just shapeshift by just thinking the form they want to morph into, Shantae requires something a little something more... Boomstick: In other words, she needs to dance! Wiz: More specifically, Shantae needs to perform a belly dance. By twisting, and flexing her body in a certain way, Shantae can transform into the aforementioned animals, plus a few other forms that we didn't mention. Boomstick: And if she's not using her belly dancing to transform, she's using it either have fun, since dancing is partially her favorite hobby, or to.... uhhh... entertain men..... as they throw money at her. Uhhh.... Are you sure that Shantae's under 18? Wiz: Pretty sure. Boomstick: (Dials on phone) Hello police? Yeah, I like to make a report on a town called Scuttle Town. Yeah, there's possible prostitution for teenagers. Might want to do something about that. (Hangs up phone) Wiz: Okay. Anyway, Shantae's transformations aren't the only form of magic at her disposal. She can fire standard fireballs at her opponent, summon pike balls, or even spinning scimitars that can be used as both a shield and a means for close ranged attack, and even an energy shield that can temporarily protect her from almost any attacks. Boomstick: All of these must make her one dangerous Half-Genie Hero. She seems to be partially unstoppable. Wiz: Well, almost. You see, at one point Shantae was tricked by Risky, resulting in her getting her magic drained, and her magic being turned into an evil doppelganger known as Nega-Shantae. And with no other choice, Shantae had to destroy her evil counterpart, resulted in her losing her magic, and Shantae becoming a full human. Boomstick: Oh. well.... that to've sucked. Wiz: It was. But despite her no longer being a Half-Genie, Shantae still wanted to do whatever it takes to protect Scuttle Town to best of her abilities. But when she heard that the Pirate Master was returning, Shantae decided to form an uneasy alliance with Risky Boots, so that they could stop the Pirate Master from returning. And during all this, Shantae was able to both retrieve and borrow some of Risky's pirate equipment. Boomstick: So not only is she armed with magic, she's also armed with weaponry? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Sweet. Some of the Pirate gear that Shantae was borrowing includes a pistol for long range combat. A Scimitar to break stone blocks. Boots that allows Shantae to run really fucking fast and run across treacherous grounds. And by combining her Boots with the Scimitar, Shantae can literally mow down almost anything in her path. Wiz: There's a also a Pirate Hat that acts as a parachute, and can float upwards if there's an updraft, and a cannon that Shantae can use to save herself from falling to her death.... but it only has four cannonballs that can be used before it needs to be reloaded. Boomstick: You know, for someone who doesn't like pirates that much, Shantae does have what it takes to be one. Wiz: I don't think you're that far off. Hell, even Risky acknowledge that Shantae would've been a great pirate. Boomstick: Really? Awesome! While Shantae may be under 18, and have some questionable attire for someone who's not an adult yet, she has performed some impressive feats. She's managed to defeat her archrival Risky on multiple occasions, killed a giant worm monster that can eat other people's memories, defeat three villainous barons, defeated her evil counterpart, And even managed to defeat the returning evil known as the Pirate Master. Wiz: That being said, Shantae doesn't consider herself as the greatest role model. She's actually acknowledge that she's got a bit of a temper, and the outfits she wears isn't that ideal. Plus, Shantae actually managed to lose her magic powers on at least three separate occasions. Once because Risky drained them from her, making Shantae into a full human, and the other two simply because she forgot how use her shapeshifting belly dancing techniques. Boomstick: How the hell do you forget something like that? Wiz: I don't know! Maybe it was a semi-fourth wall breaking joke, since it took nearly eight years for the 2nd game to be released..... maybe..... Besides, that's not even her biggest flaw. Shantae's biggest flaw is actually her belly dancing. Boomstick: While it may look hot, it's not exactly the most ideal when it comes to shapeshifting. If she's not careful while belly dancing, Shantae can leave herself vulnerable towards an enemy attack. Not to mention, depending on which animal she wants to take the form of, some of her shapeshifting techniques can take longer to complete. That, and there's the fact that she's constantly fired by the Mayor of Scuttle Town, because he's a fatass of an idiot. Wiz: Despite her constant habit of getting fired as Scuttle Town's guardian, Shantae still is a dangerous individual, and will continue defending her home town, and maybe the whole world, whether she's employed or not. Shantae poses after clearing a stage. Death Battle (The scene begins where Kratos is emerging from the Underworld. He finds himself in Scuttle Town. As he's figuring out where he is, Kratos pulls out a Holy Cross that he acquired in a previous battle.) Kratos: Hmph.. I don't need this to kill Zeus. Kratos dropped the cross and makes his way towards Mt. Olympus. As he's doing this however, the Half-Genie Hero Shantae overhears the Ghost of Sparta mentioning him killing someone. Shantae: He's going to kill someone? Then I must stop him! Shantae leaps out the ally, and proceeds to charge towards Kratos. Shantae: I got to thank Risky for letting me lend her Pirate equipment. As she's running, Shantae eventually gain some speed. As she's getting faster, Shantae pulls out the scimitar, attempting to take out Kratos as quickly as possible. Shantae: You! Kratos looks behind him. Shantae: STOP RIGHT THERE!! Fight Kratos rolled out of the way, before Shantae could stab him. Shantae managed to stop running and redirected herself at an angry looking Kratos. Kratos: You dare attack me!? Kratos pulls out his Blades of Exile. Kratos: Prepare the die! Kratos proceeds to change at Shantae. As he's about to swipe her with his blades, Shantae managed to dodge them, and proceeds to whip Kratos with her hair. Shantae's hair managed to hit Kratos two times, however, on the third whip, Kratos countered her hair whip by blocking with Golden Fleece. Shantae was pushed back, and Kratos proceeded to strike the half-genie with his blade. As he's striking her, Kratos managed to send Shantae flying upwards. He soon follows her, and continues to striker Shantae. Eventually, Kratos delivered a heavy slam, sending Shantae slamming to the ground. Which that slam, a dust cloud engulf Shantae. As Kratos was descending to the ground, a bullet is shot from the smoke cloud. The bullet just grazes Kratos' cheek. Kratos: What!? The dust cloud clears, revealing that Shantae, while downed, was still alive, with a flintlock pistol in her hands. Shantae proceeds to fire more bullets at the demigod, but Kratos managed to deflect them with his blades. Kratos then proceeded violently thrust his blades onto a downed Shantae. Shantae managed to perform a back flip, both avoiding Kratos' blades, and getting back on her feet. As Kratos is pulling out the blades from the ground, a sudden poof could be seen. Just then, an elephant appears, and rams into the Ghost of Sparta. The Elephant then proceeded to stomp on a downed demigod. Eventually, Kratos managed to recover, grab the elephant's front feet. He then proceeds to push it back. The Elephant lost it's balance, giving Kratos enough time to get back on his feet. Just as he was about to attack the elephant, the elephant poofed, transforming back into Shantae. Kratos: What!? Shantae then proceeded to belly dance. Without hesitating, Kratos charged at the half-genie. Shantae: Transform! Shantae then proceeded to transform into a harpy, and flew upwards. With some fast thinking, Kratos tossed one of his blades onto Shantae's legs, hooking it onto her. Shantae: Hey! Let go! Shantae struggles to get the Ghost of Sparta off her leg, even attempting to crash Kratos through some buildings. However, Kratos was able to avoid crashing into the buildings y doing to quick maneuverability. Eventually, Kratos managed to land onto a balcony, and held his ground. He then proceeded to pull the young half-genie towards him. Desperate, Shantae fires some feather dart towards Kratos. The feather darts managed to hit Kratos, resulting in him losing his grip. Shantae then proceeded to fly above the demigod, and transforms back into her original form. Following that, Shantae pulled out a scimitar, attempts to perform a downward thrust. Kratos managed to avoid the downward thrust by rolling into the building. Shantae quickly recovers, and give chase. As she enters however, Shantae hears a faint scream, and spots some glowing lights. Shantae: What is tha--''' Before she can finish her sentence, a blinding flash of light blasts through the room. The light blinds Shantae '''Shantae: Ahhh.... My Eyes! I can't see! With that distraction, Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo, and proceeds to shoot flaming arrows at her. The arrows hit Shantae, dealing some damage. In a desperate attempt, Shantae quickly performs a belly dance, and transforms into a crab. While in her crab form, Shantae hardens her shell, protecting herself until her eyes recover. Kratos attempts to attack the defending Shantae Crab, but in unable to put a dent on her shell. He then proceeds to pull out the Nemean Cestus, and attempts to violently attack the crab shell. Kratos continues to do so for a few seconds, as Shantae begins to hope that her shell is durable enough. Eventually the shell proceeds to crack. With one final punch, Shantae's shell was destroyed, and Shantae was sent flying out of the building. Shantae quickly transforms back to her original self, but ends up stumbling on the ground. Kratos follows moments later, and jumps off the balcony. Kratos: I'm not done with you yet! Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo again and proceeds to fire at a downed Shantae. In retaliation, Shantae pulls out her pistol too, and fires at the arrow. The arrows, and the bullets cancel each other, unable to hit either half-breed. Eventually Kratos lands on the ground, and pulls out the Nemesis Whips. He attempts to strike Shantae with the electrical weapons, but Shantae managed to perform a dodge roll, and managed to deliver a kick to Kratos' back. She then proceeds to pull out some Super Pike Balls, which spun around the Half-Genie. Shantae then got close to the demigod, as she proceeds to whip him, while the Super Pike Balls were hitting Kratos as well. Growing more and more angry, Kratos unleashed the Army of Sparta. Ghostly shields appeared around him, as spears lunged out from behind the shields. The spears managed to hit Shantae, causing her to be pushed back. As she's recovering, more shield began to completely cover Kratos, as hundred of arrows are fired around him. The raining arrows engulf the area, and managed to hit the young heroine. With that the army disappeared, and Kratos continues the assault. He pulls out the Claws of Hades, and attempts to rip out Shantae's soul. He tossed the claws towards the half-genie, but Shantae managed to dodge them. In retaliation, Kratos summoned the soul of a cyclops. The cyclops attacked Shantae, causing her to be pushed back. The spirit of the cyclops disappeared soon after. Shantae managed to get back on her feet. Realizing that things were getting bad, she attempted to heal herself with some food..... only to realize that she forgot to bring some. Shantae: Oh, no! With no other choice, Shantae had to continue the fight even with any healing items. The two half-breeds stared at each other from a far distance. While staring at each other, Kratos switched his boots with the Boots of Hermes. Eventually Shantae began to run towards Kratos. At the same time, Kratos was charging his boots. As Shantae was gaining speed, she eventually switched gears, and with the aid of the boots, Shantae was running at super speeds. She then pulls out the scimitar. At the same time, Kratos charged towards Shantae at Super speeds as well. Shantae: This'll finish you! The two clashed, as a dust cloud engulfs the two. The townsfolk of Scuttle Town watches with concern. Suddenly a golden light could be seen in the dust cloud. Kratos managed to counter Shantae's attack by blocking with his golden fleece. The counter, pushed Shantae out of the dust cloud. Before she can fight back, the Blades of Exile were tossed out of the dust cloud, and latched onto her shoulders. Kratos then launched himself out of the dust cloud, and towards Shantae. With a violent tackle, Shantae struggled. Kratos then proceeded to toss the Half-Genie upwards, with Kratos following moments later. With the two in air, Shantae attempted to fight back. But Kratos managed to catch Shantae, and with the aids of his one of his blades, cut the ponytail off her hair. Shantae: No! My hair! Before she can do anything about it, Kratos then proceeded to cut Shantae's legs off. And with a quick movement, Kratos switches his Blades of Exile, with the Blade of Olympus, and proceeds to stab Shantae through the chest. The two crashed onto the ground, as Kratos continues to stab the blade deeper, and deeper into Shantae's chest. And with a quick twist of the blade, Shantae's life had ended. Realizing that Shantae was dead, Kratos pulled out the Blade of Olympus. As he sees the corpse of the Half-Genie, Kratos eventually spots the residents of Scuttle Town, in fear and shock. Kratos points his blade. Kratos: Don't get in my way... or you'll suffer the same fate, as this one. KO * Kratos leaves Scuttle Town as the Townsfolk watches in fear. * Sky, Rottytop, Bolo, and Uncle Mimic are seen knelt near Shantae's corpse. Conclusion Boomstick: God.... DAMN, that was brutal! Wiz: This may've appeared to be evenly match at first glance, seeing how both Shantae and Kratos had many different weapons, skills and magic at their disposal, but Kratos simply outmatched Shantae in nearly every category. Boomstick: When it comes to raw experience, Kratos easily had Shantae beat. Sure, both have been known for slaying monsters, and fighting creatures that are generally bigger than them, Shantae fell short since she's somewhere in between 16-18 years old, while it's heavily implied that Kratos is roughly in his forties give or take. Not to mention, when it comes to their weapons, Kratos had Shantae beat by a mile. After all, all of Shantae's weapons, or rather the ones she's borrowing from Risky are just pirate equipment, while the most of the weapons that Kratos acquired/stolen were weapons of the Gods, and are infuse with their godly powers. Wiz: And when it comes to their skills in magic, once again, Kratos has this beat. Sure Kratos can't transform into other forms, but when comparing both half-breed's magic, Shantae is mainly known to generate fireballs, shields, and few other standard magic that other novice sorcerers and spellcasters commonly use. Kratos on the other hand, has been know to generate electrical field of magic, fiery explosions that're empowered through his rage, small black holes and even summoning the souls to help him in battle. And that's just to name of few of the magic Kratos can perform. Boomstick: Plus, when it comes to him fighting Shantae in her transformation forms, Kratos is capable of countering almost any form Shantae has at her disposal. After all, Kratos is more than capable of fighting Shantae's harpy form, since he slays harpies partially on a daily basics. As for Shantae's elephant form? Again, Kratos is no stranger, since he's fought bipedal versions of elephants before. And yes. Sure. Kratos may've never fought a mouse before, but let's be honest, virtually anyone can kill a mouse by stepping on one, and I'm pretty sure Kratos would be no exception. Wiz: As for their skills in combat, Kratos takes this, as he's has years of training under his belt, since he spent most of his youth to be a Spartan General. Plus, being trained by Ares, and a former servant of the Gods also helps. Shantae on the other hand, while she is a formidable fighter, her combat skills simply pales in compassion towards Kratos' combat skills. And as for their strength comparison...... Well, do I even need to say it? Boomstick: Kratos had this one as well. After all, Kratos is capable of holding his own against gigantic monstrosities like minotaurs, chimeras, and even titans. And while it is true that Shantae is also capable of killing creatures such as a dragon, a giant spider, a giant worm monster, and even the Pirate Master himself, the sizes of those monsters don't come nearly as close as the size of the Titans that Kratos has encountered. Wiz: Not to mention, during two encounters with two different Titans, which were Atlas and Cronos, both titans attempted to crush the Ghost of Sparta with their fingers. Despite being two of the strongest beings in the God of War series, which is made no better, considering how one of them is literally carrying the whole Earth on his shoulder, Kratos was able to overpower them through his own strength, determination, and anger. In other Kratos was seriously overpowered compared to Shantae, in partially everything, which Shantae having little to no chance of surviving Kratos' onslaught. Boomstick: Looks like Shantae got penetrated.... and not in the pleasant way... Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!! Boomstick: Hee-hee.... Wiz: Ugh.... The Winner is Kratos. Next Time It's a Boxing Duel between two Steroid-Enhanced Russians. Who will be rooting for? Kratos Shantae Who do you want to win? Kratos Shantae Who's your favorite Half-Breed? Kratos Shantae Did you agree with the outcome of Kratos vs. Shantae? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Half Human" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles